mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Glisean Dreams (Map Game)
Gliese 667C c. The most Earth-like planet confirmed to date. Just over 23.6 light years away from Earth, and a beautiful world in the vast darkness of space. It is a world orbiting the red star known as Gliese 667C, which is also part of the much larger Gliese 667 trinary star system. In the year 2564, after almost 500 years of rebuilding from the ashes of nuclear war, a reformed League of Nations launches the starship Genesis to the Gliese 667 Star System, in a final, desperate attempt to preserve human civilization. Their journey through deep space went on uninterrupted for 236 years, until their arrival in the Gliese 667 star system. The crew and colonists were awakened early as a result of a reactor malfunction, which went through disastrous attempts of repair, and when Captain Yiang is assassinated, the crew of the Genesis splits into seven factions, divided not by nationality, but by ideology and their vision of the new world. As the ship breaks apart in geocentric orbit, the colony pods are sent down to the surface and with the seven factions en-route to the surface, they lay out their prospects, and their future deep beneath an alien sky. Introductory Comic [http://imgur.com/aOwcBJN http://imgur.com/aOwcBJN] Rules 1. Be plausible. 2. All technological advances must remain plausible. 3. A mod's word is law unless proven otherwise. 4. Players are able to create their own factions out of the already existing seven human factions around the mid-game. 5. To provide bonuses or troubles to the players, Genesis supply pods shall be scattered across the planet. 6. A Planetary Council shall be formed once the human factions regain contact with one another, seeing as at the start of the game, none of the initial seven human factions have knowledge of the other six. 7. There are four victory conditions: Domination, Diplomatic, Evolutionary, and Return. : a. Domination: Eliminate the other human factions, and secure your dominance as the leader of humanity through military force. : b. Diplomatic: Become democratically elected by two-thirds of the Planetary Council and establish yourself as the leader of mankind through diplomacy. : c. Evolutionary: Advance to the next stage of human evolution via either cybernetics, genetic engineering or transcendence. : d. Return: Re-establish communications with Earth, assuming it survived (whether it survived or not will be determined via RNG), and send a ship back to the Earth. If the Earth had not survived, or the planet is not technologically advanced enough, then this victory condition shall be rendered invalid. 8. Human factions start with the recovered technologies from the colony pods, and surrounding supply pods from the Genesis, although recovering the Genesis wreckage in orbit will provide them a significant technological bonus. This means that until you can regain access to some basic technologies, the humans are stuck in a technological dark age most of the early game. 9. Have fun! The 5th Dimension This is the section for which any user listed here will not be allowed to participate. *Prisoner_001 (Eric4e): Banned due to posting as Master Crim's company, Takanashe Cybernetics, in Gloria Hominis without permission, and from any future games (often considered vandalism). Nonsensical posts. Copyright infringement of the "Wreck-it-Ralph" series. Bad grammar. Childishness. This ban will be applied to any map games to be done in the near future. Map * Hive of Mankind * Gaia's Stepchildren * God's Enlightened * Glisean University * Fahari Industries * League Remnant Mods Creator of the Known Universe:Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 00:36, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Head Galactic Guardian: Galactic Guardian: Galactic Guardian: Planetary Data links (Mapmaker): RichMill (Talk) The Starchild (Narrator):Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 00:14, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Factions Human Factions *Gaia's Stepchildren: firesofdoom *Glisean University: Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 01:02, December 14, 2014 (UTC) *League Remnant: CaptainCain (talk) 20:54, December 14, 2014 (UTC) *God's Enlightened: SuperGalaxys (talk) 09:24, December 14, 2014 (UTC) *Fahari Industries: RichMill (Talk) *Terran Legion: *Hive of Mankind:' ''SkyGreen24(P,Q)' 11:01, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Extraterrestrial Factions '''NOTE:' Any player, regardless of time period, is free to create their own extraterrestrial faction. *Jyuian Tribe: IrishPatriot (talk) 10:36, December 15, 2014 (UTC) *Clan Kiuhal: *Yujiilni Tribe: LightningLynx89 *Respiol Tribe: *Ioliat Tribe: *Clan Up'rte: *Clan T'hhuil: *Chiefdom of Ed'padit: *R'gren Tribe: *Pl'rtyu Tribe: Shikata ga nai! 20:48, December 14, 2014 (UTC) *Clan R'smaio: *Chiefdom of Bert'sa: * Rie'sa'a Raiders: Revolution-9 The Game Launch Sequence Initiated. Good luck, and make the future begin. 2800 CE (0 A.P.) NOTE: The first player to post as their native tribe is free to decide upon the physiology of the Ra'lyan. Narrator: Log Entry 1129965_10 2800 CE: It has been over 236 years since we first left Earth, and the ship has suffered from a reactor malfunction. We believed that with this, came a new symbol of hope. They were right (for a time). However, when Captain Yiang died, that hope died with him as the crew split into seven. After all this, we have finally made it. In it all, we have no idea what we could find in there. A new hope, a new vision, beautiful landscapes, vast quantities of animal life, or maybe death. Only time will tell, as this very pod lands on the planet. ''-End Log'' *'The colony pods crash land on the planet, with each faction landing in one section of the planet. (Said location shall be decided by the players), with supply pods following in their wake. The colony pods are later scrapped, and transformed into the first colonies on the new planet. (This can be decided by the players, and gives the players a +0.5 increase in their military. economy, and infrastructure scores. The pods also include a free recovered technology, which will be specified based on your needs at present.) '''The local natives, who call themselves the Ra'lyan, consider what the humans call Planetfall to be an act the Divine Gods (extraterrestrial factions can create their own Parthenon), due to their current technological status, and religious view of the stars. *'The Rie'sa'a Raiders continue to raid many surrounding tribes, despite the best efforts of the Chiefdom of Ed'palit and the Yuliini Tribe. ' *'The Tribal Mountain Wars comes to an end, with Clan Kiuhal forced to negotiate with Clan Up'tre and the Jyuan Tribe. ' *'The R'gren Tribe and many other tribes begin to migrate to the Southwest towards the mountains near the Southern Polar Ice Cap. ' '''Players may feel free to vote between full turns or half turns, depending on how you may as well view the situation.' Glisean University: Following Planetfall, our colony pod is scrapped as Germano Miguelito (the protagonist of the original short story the game is based on), becomes the leader of the Glisean University. Our faction has currently landed on the Northern Hemisphere, near a plateau with a large forest to the South. We decide to name the first city, University City. With this in mind, we begin research to invent technologies necessary for our survival, and our recovery of knowledge on informational networks, allow us to assist with our future scientific endeavours. Our faction's ideology decides to become the vision of that of a technocratic society, and values knowledge and science over all, despite currently being in a state of subsistence, as would with any first colony. Meanwhile, we decide to explore the surrounding area, following the establishment of the first colony, while beginning to analyze the planet's flora and fauna. We decide to send at least two expeditions out of the colony to explore the continent in which we landed in, as well as search for any sign the other factions may have had landed. During this process, we begin to recover nearby supply pods, which become of great benefit to the colony. (Full turns). Pl'rtyu Tribe is shocked by the sudden hail of strange meteors. The tribal leader, Ak'ishi, declares that the gods have finally returned, heralding the end times and the destruction of the Ra'ylan - unless they can kill the gods first. The Pl'rtyu, which has its centre of power in the mountains and forests of Ak'is, the left southern land area, begins to gather its warriors under the leadership of the tribal elders. Several thousand highly powerful "qisi", or rain-callers (relgiou leaders), gather on the slopes of the sacred mountain. They return telling that the land has revealed the location of a nearby crashed pod, which is taken to the mountain. Fahari Industries: Having landed on a small, isolated desert island located just south of the equator, members of the Fahari colonization society quickly reconfigure colonization pods into small housing units. With a population of 1300 men and 2000 women, the immediate action undertaken by the Board of Advisers and Chief Executive Officer is the building up of agricultural production and the sterilization of the general population centre in order to minimise the immediacy of alien infection and disease. After a brief expedition to map out the coast line, it is discovered that several resupply pods owned by Fahari Industries are useless after being damaged on their descent and flooded after they landed in the ocean, significantly decreasing the immediate technological and production capabilities of the settlement. Terran Legion: After landing somewhat near the south pole, we focus on building up a large military to expand and conquer the territory northwards. A man named Thomas Ingham takes control of the nation, and uses his newly found power to move north. Not much information is saved, but we quickly build an underground safe to hold the historical documents. (Full Turns) Jyuian Tribe: Grand Leader Kkrk'che dies, Yua'xanbin becomes the next Grand Leader. (Full Turns, also where am i on the map). Hive of Mankind: During the event commonly known as Planetfall the Hive of Mankind organizes itself as a council communism "state". The Council of Thirteen, employing different people with different careers becomes the governing body. After examining the Coriolis effect, the Hive concludes that the colony is being established on the South Hemisphere. After sending out scouts whilst the first settlement was being built, reports allow the Hive to come to the conclusion that they have landed in a region with large lakes, numerous rivers, a sea not far away and a chain of mountains on the horizon. Using whatever is left of the technology that surived the landing, the Hive decides that it is a good idea that the technology be re-employed and replicated, as well as new or lost inovations be (re)discovered. Contact with Planet Earth/Terra/Gaia is to be established as soon as possible, and will be a main priority of the Hive. Another priority, which may rise to be top priority depending on Earth's status is transhumanism, i.e. technologies shall not only be rediscovered but refined in order to perfect the human body through the already perfect human mind. Rie'sa'a Raiders: Our brute army continues to attack the surrounding tribes. We show no mercy to the tribes that stand in our path. Our strength only grows bigger and stronger by the year. We pose a huge war on Pl'rtyu Tribe as we pillage their lands and kill their people. We demand that they surrender as we keep killing. God's Enlightened: Our pod crashes in a river valley near the northern Arctic Circle. Our settlers consist of the most religious people found on the great starship. As there are Muslims, Christians, Buddhists, Taoists and members of many other religious groups, we decide to accept every kind of religion, as far as they believe in a common great God who was made up after the crash. They can call it either God, Jehovah, Brahma, Siva, Allah or anything, they just need to believe in it and accept that (s)he's the greatest. Everyone who doesn't is executed. At the start we had 2000 women and 1700 men, now we have 1910 women and 1522 men. A religious leader is elected, who has the titles of Pope, Dalai Lama, Supreme Patriarch, etc. A theocracy is established. The Great Wedding is held, 1134 men get one wife, 388 get two wives. A Legion of 100 soldiers is set up. 100 km of the valley is conquered, the river is named the Vine. Agricultural production is started. The colonial pod is programmed to build a palace, warehouses and simple house blocks. We seek communication with other factions. League Remnant: The League's pod land on the south-eastern most island and we quickly construct a village from the remnants of our pod. The League convenes for the first time since the leaving of earth and decide that until things can be organized we will elect one leader to govern us all. This leader, named Kurt Serling is elected and given the title of Provincial-Magistrate as he quickly takes power. He orders that the people of our small colony (only being 5000 people) begin testing the soil for natural nutrients and plant crops where possible. They also send parties of 16 people out across the island in search of the local natives, with most tribes coming back empty handed and frustrated. No contact can be made with the other pods and it is assumed an survivors are likely disorganized and confused and thus should be brought under the control of the League as soon as possible. However, military conquest is not our lingo, we are, after all, a peaceful organization. However due to rising racial tensions among the various groups within the colony we create the colonial Constabulary in order to maintain peace and order within and without the walls of our colony. Gaias stepchildren: After Planetfall, we land in our pod along a river that we name Azure, and Crete a colony called the first city of Gaia. In order to preserve the natural beauty of this place, we quickly right a Constitution, trying to satisfy all parties. However, the most dedicated environmentalists push for stricter control on carbon admissions. We decided to dissemble our pod, and take a closer look at the landscape. we are in a valley, with the river Azure at the bottom, on the top of one side of the valley is open grasslands on the other side a thinly packed forest. Well, most of our building are in the valley, we work on creating farms above to provide for our needs. We currently number just over 3000 people but many have died since the last count. 2801 CE (1 A.P.) *'A Glisean University expedition is assaulted by several hostile lifeforms, nicknamed "Wolf Beetles", and "Acid Wasps". Though the expedition barely survives, they are able to recover bits of DNA from the remains of these lifeforms.' *'The Chiefdom of Bert'sa and the Iolat Tribe begin to migrate North, unknowingly in the direction of the God's Enlightened faction.' *'Clan R'smaio begins to fight a brutal war against the Chiefdom of Ed'Padit.' *'Fahari Industries' method of ensuring the safety and security of their colonists proves effective at combating the planet's potentially dangerous diseases.' Glisean University: With the colony established, and with supplies from nearby colony pods, we begin to use these to upgrade our infrastructure and economics, increasing our score by 0.2. Our expeditions continue, but due to the recent encounter with these hostile lifeforms, we begin to arm our expeditions with military grade equipment in order to defend themselves from these horrifying creatures. We decide to establish a formal military, known as the University Defense Forces, in order to replace the militia that was in place when we first formed the colony. We continue to gain locate more supply pods, while we also investigate more about the planet's flora and fauna. Meanwhile, we decide to send an expedition to establish another outpost, although it would be three Earth years for them to be fully prepared (39 Gliesean Years). Germano Miguelito, provisional leader of the colony, decides to formally establish the office of Chief Academician of the Glisean University, while also starting the Academician Council. We continue research on new and lost technologies that we could (re)invent. Jyuian Tribe: Warriors are trained. the small settlement Ay'o is built near the river Eekan in the more warmer landscape the tribe occupies. Fahari Industries: With the supply pods running low of food for the majority of late 2800, mass agriculture was turned too in an attempt to starve off potential famine; however due to a combination of lack of fertile soil, as well as the loss of thousands of seeds when the supply pods became inundated with water, many members of the Fahari colonizing party died over the year due to malnourishment. As a result, the overall population declines over the year from 3300 to around 2800, a severe decline that may have immense repercussions due to fears of lack of genetic diversity in future generations. Meanwhile, as members of the Industry begin to move out to explore and chart the remainder of the landing island as well as recently discovered lands to the south and north. By midyear, leading biologists at the Fahari Institute for Science began to spend hours working towards recording native bacteria and other creatures that may prove dangerous sometime in the future (granting us insight into possible ways to deter epidemics or general attacks on members of the landing party), all whilst members of the Astronomers Board spent their days recording the movement of the stars in order to reform the now outdated Earth system of time (60 seconds, 60 minutes, 24 hours, etc.). No intelligent life forms discovered yet. Hive of Mankind: The Hive continues organizing its nation, increasing the infrastructure. The development of an "economy" begins as the fertile land around the river is being used as the base point. Due to the small population and extremely effective administrative apparatus, prosperity is assured. Rie'sa'a Raiders: We continue to bombard the land fortresses held by Pl'rtyu Tribe. Our lighting forces are too powerful to resist. We become a bigger tribe again with the conquests of local tribes in our lands. Miles and miles of mainland are in our grip. On Gliese, Our land mass extends farther than most tribes. I think not, Master Revolution. Tribes cannot expand so fast. Also, you are not within their region of the planet. God's Enlightened: The theocratic dictatorship is strengthened by setting up a military force of 250 men. Because of the shorter Gliesean years, crops are not growing very well. We try to genetically engineer them, but as stocks run low, famine breaks out. About 300 people die during the first winters. Riots break out, and the military overthrows the government. A military dictatorship takes the power led by an originally Christian general, Franco Genarra. He declares himself God-Emperor Francis I and he forces a modified version of Christianity on his people (with him as the reborn Jesus). The previous leaders are executed as well as those people who don't accept the new system. Walls are started to be built around the capital which is named Northenilion. Population falls from 3432 to 3078. Pl'rtyu Tribe: continues consolidating and expanding its control, now with the new motivation of killing the new "demons" who have recently arrived from the sky. Scouts encounter some on an island off the northernmost point of the Pl'rtyu territories, and plans to attack it are created. League Remnant: In response to heavy crime activity within the colony the constabulary is expanded and soon begins to resemble a para-military force as officers go from average street cops to heavily armed soldiers patrolling the streets. We begin to develop our military and send out expeditions to search the planet surface for usable resources. The colony is fortified and small groups of people leave the colonial fortress as things rapidly become overcrowded in the growing metropolis. Buildings start to go from small modest cottages and homes to apartment blocks and mini-skyscrapers. The small groups of people setup small colonies in the areas surrounding the colony and soon these small villages become centers of farming and ranching, as political parties develop within the colony these small farming villages become hubs of more conservative people, with the city having a more liberal point of view. However most of these political groups are only local parties, with no real unifying factor and their power extremely limited due to the current semi-permanent recess that the council is on. Military and industry are improved. Category:Map Games Category:Space Category:Glisean Dreams (Map Game) Category:Sci-fi